


Present? Perfect. (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba proves that while good things come to those who wait, it never hurts to have a hand in one's own destiny, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present? Perfect. (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Finally mine.

“I was surprised to get your call.”

Jounouchi shifts uncomfortably against the vinyl of the booth he’s sitting in and shrugs awkwardly. “Yeah, well, given our history together, I didn’t think you’d really be all that eager to hear from me.”

I snort into my coffee. “We graduated from high school three years ago. Can you honestly remember the last time I instigated a fight with you?” He gives me this stunned look, and then he drops his gaze to pick at the Formica tabletop as he shakes his head. “People grow up, Jounouchi. Even me.” I can see he doesn’t know how to respond to that, and he settles for a small smile. I can’t say I blame him for his uncertainty; I was a complete asshole to him during high school, and it’s not like we run in the same circles with any regularity. “Besides, it sounded important. And I wouldn’t turn my back on a friend.” I have to laugh when his head snaps up at that. “We’re friends.”

“Promise you won’t make fun of me, or tell me I’m pathetic?”

I arch a brow at him. “I thought we’ve been over that already.”

Jounouchi stares at me for a few seconds, as if trying to decide if I’m being sincere. He pokes at the donut he’s ordered, and shrugs. “It’s stupid.” When I simply stare back in return, he stuffs a big bite of it into his mouth and mumbles, “I just wanted to talk to someone. And since you’re like, the only other person here I know, I just thought –“ He glances up at me. “-‘Cause we’re friends. Right?” He visibly relaxes when I nod, and he even smiles. It’s good to see some of that light return to his eyes.

“Like I said, I was surprised you called me.” I’m not, really. He’s been alone for about five months now, and I knew it was only a matter of time. Still, it’s been a _long_ time for him, and I can see that he’s lonely. “But I’m also glad you did. Believe it or not, I’ve missed you.” I finish my coffee, and I can’t help but add with a smirk, “Mutt.”

His eyes widen, and I can see the quick flash of fire brighten his gaze, but then he laughs. “Yeah, it’s weird, but I’ve missed you too, ya arrogant prick.” He takes another bite of his donut, and after licking away the crumbs he says, “To be honest, I’ve wanted to call you for a while. Ever since the others left. It’s been weird.”

“Yes, I’d heard the others had gone abroad.” Jounouchi nods, and as he finishes his donut, he tells me about his friends. But I already know where they are: Anzu’s studying in New York City on a full dance scholarship. Honda plays semi-professional soccer in Tokyo after a scout for the Lightning saw one of his games. Yugi’s been all over Egypt with his grandfather looking for clues about Yami’s reign – the subject of his undergraduate thesis. Let’s just say I called in a few favours that would get them the hell out of Domino for a while. “And weird how?”

“I couldn’t afford to leave. I talked to the guys for a while on the computer and stuff, but eventually, they kind of got busy with their own lives.” He shrugs. “Yeah, I'm a bit jealous, but it’s not like I’d have asked them to give up their golden tickets for me. Still, I thought we were tighter than that. Fuck it; what’re you gonna do, yeah?”

I smirk to myself. If there’s one thing I know about people it’s that they’re inherently selfish and motivated by their own self-interests. Most are, anyway, and I’d always suspected that Yugi and company were, too. I mean, all I had to do was look at how they treated Jounouchi. It was almost like he was an afterthought, and his happiness was secondary. He really was the proverbial puppy following them around, and that was the reason behind my torment.

He deserves better than them. Something I discovered when I stopped living in denial and got my head out of my ass. I’d hoped that he’d figure out that our past animosity had all been smoke and mirrors, but the others were clouding his judgement. So I got rid of them so that Jounouchi could see for himself just what he really had. Me.

“Sometimes success changes people. It shows their true characters, at any rate,” I say, giving him the final piece of the puzzle. He ponders that for a second before his surprise turns to a frown, and then he looks at me as if he’s just had a great epiphany. I smile, and add, “At least you knew what I was like from the beginning, yeah?”

He laughs a little, but I can still tell that this newfound insight bothers him. As I’d expect it would; Jounouchi does tend to wear his heart on his sleeve, and he gets hurt easily. “True. A prick from the get-go.”

“Something like that.” My smile widens. “If you’re free, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

He mulls it over for a second, and then he gives me a shy smile. It’s attractive on him. And pathetically endearing. “Yeah, Kaib’. I think I’d like that.” He hesitates, and then he reaches out and covers one of my hands with his own. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

It’s at that moment that I know Jounouchi is finally mine.

Sure, I’m selfish and have my own agendas, too; I’ve never denied that. But I’ll move heaven and hell for those important to me. And now that Jounouchi’s here with me where he belongs, if he were to ask me tomorrow for the moon, you can be damned sure I’d find some way to get it for him.

He deserves that much at least. And more.


End file.
